


What Happens in the Crypt (Stays in the Crypt)

by ll72



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, F/F, F/M, Family Fuck, Group, Thressome, mother daughter, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Buffy dropped off Joyce and Dawn in Spike's crypt</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Crypt (Stays in the Crypt)

The characters from the Buffyverse belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy productions. I’m just borrowing them…

This is set during the Season five episode ‘Checkpoint’, just after Glory has visited Buffy and threatened to do nasty things to her family and friends unless she tells Glory where the key is (which unknown to the Hell Goddess is Dawn). I’ve taken some of the dialogue direct from the episode. 

I’ve taken some liberties with the story: Dawn Summers is sixteen or whatever the legal age is in your jurisdiction and Joyce hasn’t got the tumour; and there’s a Spike/Dawn/Joyce threesome.

*

Spike screamed, perhaps a little too girlie like for someone who’d once been in the running for the baddest vampire in creation. The sun’s light sprung across him and he dived out of the way, dragging the sheet with him. Standing next to him, and the cause of the rays getting into his crypt, was Buffy Summers - the Slayer who seemed to have a definite aversion to shutting doors. He relaxed; sure he hadn’t done anything recently which would make her to stake him “Oh, it's the Slayer. For a second there I was worried,” he said.

He turned his head and did a double take. Normally when the Slayer came to visit she either came alone or backed up with her gang of white hats. This time it was her busty Mom, Joyce, and foxy little sister, Dawn, who were standing by the door; at least one of them had the manners to close it, “So what’s with the family outing?” he asked.

“I need your help,” Buffy walked close to him.

“Great, I need your cash,” he replied.

“I’m serious,” said Buffy, she cast a quick look at her Mom and sister, “You have to look after them.”

“Well, that's a boatload of manly responsibility to come flying out of nowhere. What's the matter, Slayer? You're not feeling a hundred percent?”

“No.”

Spike looked at her closer, “They didn't put a chip in your head, did they?”

“No,” repeated Buffy again, her face creasing in annoyance at his pushing. Spike enjoyed that.

“Be funny if they did,” he enjoyed pressing her buttons, especially now soldier boy had gone and deserted.

“I need an answer. Now; in or out?” she paused, “You're the only one strong enough to protect them,” she was playing the damsel in distress card and he guessed it was something to do with Glory, the new demon in town,

That normally didn’t work with Spike, most of the times he’d seen damsels in distress he was the one causing the distress; but, what the hell, he was bored and it never did any harm to get some points in with the Slayer, “All right then.” He walked over to where Joyce and Dawn were still standing, uncomfortable and annoyed at being here, “Ladies…” he decided that he win even more points from the Slayer if he put them at their ease, “Come on in. There's plenty of blood in the fridge.”

Dawn took a step forward, her face showing puzzlement, “Do you mean like, real blood?”

Spike realised he wasn’t going to score anything for this, but… “What do you think?”

“Mostly I think eeww!” replied Dawn.

Buffy walked over to her Mom, next to the door, “Keep Dawn here as long as you can. I'll be back soon.”

“Okay,” said Joyce.

The Slayer turned back and walked over to Spike, “I don't think I need to remind you, but…“

Spike nodded wearily, “Yeah, yeah, ‘anything happens to 'em I'll stake you good and proper’. Sing me a new one sometime, eh? That bit's gone stale. “

The Slayer didn’t say anything just turning and leaving. She must have been feeling grateful, though; she closed the door behind her.

For a few moments the Spike, Joyce and Dawn of them stood around, staring uncomfortably, like the only three people who didn’t know anyone at a kick-ass frat party. After a seconds of silence Joyce said, “I… I love what you've, um, neglected to do with the place.”

Spike wasn’t sure what to say. After Buffy the person he most wanted to get down and do the dirty with most was Joyce Summers; and her youngest daughter came a close third. Plenty were the days when he’d lain in his crypt, stuck inside whilst the sun was up, and beat his meat as he imagined ploughing Joyce’s pussy over a gravestone or being sucked by the little Niblet in the front of his car. Now, here with them, he found himself not sure what to say; “Just don't break anything,” he eventually managed.

He turned abruptly away and headed for his couch and the TV, “And don't make a lot of noise. Passions is coming on.” If he couldn’t jack himself off with the Milf and teen in his crypt, at least he could watch his favourite Soap Opera.

Joyce’s eyes lit up and she came forward “Passions? Oh, do you think Timmy's really dead?”

It was a bit of a dumb question, Spike thought, but he sat himself down on one of the chair arms, gesturing to his fellow soap fanatic to take the other as he said, “No, no, she can just sew him back together. He's a doll, for god's sake.”

“Uh, what about the wedding? I mean, there's no way they're gonna go through with that,” Joyce had taken the seat next to Spike. She began to nod, as Spike started to formulate his theories about the future of his favourite Soap Characters. Not that Joyce was listening. He smelt good, not at all like someone who had been dead for hundreds of years; the after-shave he used made him smell masculine and alive. 

Her eyes moved briefly from looking at the screen to looking at Spike, his tight black T-shirt accentuated his pecs and his muscular arms, the tighter black jeans showed something else; a large lump of manhood. Joyce felt her libido rise, God it was so long since she’d had a man; even longer since she’d had a really good hard banging, one that made her pussy leak like a broken faucet. She tried to concentrate on the television and not on Spike: not on Spike’s hard body, his manly smell, his smouldering looks.

Dawn gave an exaggerated sigh. She hated Passions, even for an afternoon Soap Opera it was vapid and about as realistic as green aliens inhabiting the moon. She looked at them; they seemed engrossed in the conversation about whether someone was someone else’s long lost twin, Spike giving his theory and her Mom nodding enthusiastically. Dawn sighed again; still she was ignored. She turned and walked further into the crypt; it was typical, she got the chance to spend some time with Spike and he settled down with her Mom to watch a crappy soap. Yeah, life sucked, thought Dawn, if she and Spike had been alone she was pretty sure they wouldn’t be cemented in front of the TV like an old married couple who’d given up sex forty years ago. Dawn began to nose through Spike’s stuff, his books and DVDs and magazines and old newspapers (all of which seemed to be about unsolved murders where the victims were drained off blood), dreaming about what she and Spike could have been doing.

One of Dawn’s favourite fantasies was that she was out for a walk in the cemetery (she never bothered to think of a reason why she’d be walking in the deadliest place in Sunnydale during the middle of the night) when she’d be ambushed by vampires. They’d chase her and drag her down; their warped faces hovering over her, slavering at the thought of her pale neck between their fangs. Then Spike would come and save her. Other girls would want their fairy tale rescuer to garland them with flowers and spoil them with a warm bubbly bath and a massage before some gentle lovemaking. Not Dawn - in her fantasy Spike would growl something and take her to his crypt. There he’d rip her clothes off her nubile body and fuck her so hard she was in danger of splitting; and, when he was finished with one hole, he’d turn her over and take her in the other. 

It wasn’t only to Spike, of course, that Dawnie fingered her pussy to at night. The lead up might have been different, but the outcome was always the same, hard thrusting into her holes by Xander or her sister’s ex, Riley. And sometimes it was all three together (which made no sense as Xander and Riley hated Spike as much as he hated them); Dawn cumming incessantly as their monster cocks filled her mouth and ass and pussy, the guys swapping between them, sharing her like a cheap slut. But Spike remained her favourite; Spike making her suck his cock in a back alley, Spike hammering her butt over the trunk of his car, Spike flooding her pussy with his cum as he fucked her whilst her Mom and sister were out. Just thinking about it made Dawnie hot, especially since she could still hear Spike lecturing her Mom on the finer parts of Passions and her Mom was tittering like she was a schoolgirl being taught by the coolest teacher in High School.

The teen continued to root through Spike’s stuff. Suddenly she stopped; underneath some T-shirts was a DVD. Not just any DVD either, but a porn DVD. Dawn looked at it, on the cover was a busty brunette Mom, her hands round a redhead teen and slightly older teenage blonde. Emblazoned above it was the title, ‘Fuck Me and My Mom: Volume 1’. Dawn wasn’t a stranger to porn DVDs, she and her Janice had found friend’s Dad’s secret stash and more than once had spent an enjoyable afternoon watching cute women get their holes filled by men with large dicks. Dawn licked her lips as she looked at the one in her hand; it showed Spike wasn’t by any means a Monk. She turned it over, there were more pictures on the back, Moms and daughters in sexy poses; lying on their backs as a guy pounded or kneeling with jizz sliding down their pretty features. The teen felt her pussy get warmer and she reached down to rub it through her jeans, the hymen had gone long ago, burst in a vigorous masturbation session involving a cucumber. It was hot in here, she decided as she read the blurb, “James Rock is one lucky fucker, banging Mom and daughter combos for a living. The Gilmores, the Mayers, the Hennessys, the Parrs and the Montgomerys all join him for Mom-daughter fuckfests of epic proportions.” Dawn looked at the women and saw the size of the dick that James was sporting and felt jealous.

“What you got there Niblet?” it was Spike. Dawn hadn’t heard him creep up on her. She whirled round still holding the DVD, her cheeks going red with embarrassment. It was worse than she thought – her Mom was behind him; her eyes widening as she saw what Dawn was holding. 

“It ain’t mine, the Little Bit must have brought it with her,” Spike quickly said, showing all the gentlemanly behaviour vampires, even chipped ones, were famous for.

“Really?” Joyce raised an eyebrow to indicate her scepticism. She wasn’t naïve, she knew her youngest daughter was a highly sexed teen and Joyce wouldn’t have been surprised if hidden somewhere in her daughter’s room (better concealed than the dildo Joyce had found when cleaning) were some movies of the adult variety. But Buffy had bundled them out so quickly that Dawn would have needed to have the speed of Carl Lewis to pick up a DVD before leaving.

Spike changed tact, “It’s not what you think.”

Joyce’s eyebrows went so high they almost went into her hair; she had daughters, so she was used to hearing exaggerations, misleading excuses and downright untruths, but Spike’s barefaced lying putting the girls to shame. He was such a bad boy, the Mom thought, a bad boy with a tight top that fitted him well and a cruel, but sexy sneer and he made her so horny. She had hardly watched Passions, she couldn’t have told anyone what had happened, whether the wedding was still going ahead or whether Timmy had returned from the dead or not. All she had been aware of was how close Spike was and how firm his body was and how much her pussy was itching in frustration. And now she was standing looking at a porn DVD cover, and the dick on it was so big… She forced herself to reply to Spike, “No… what is it then?”

For a second Spike looked like he’d been staked, his expression frozen in horror, before he managed to gain control of his mouth, if possibly not his brain, “Sesame Street,” he squawked. Then aware that Joyce and Dawn were looking at him he continued down the hole he was digging, “Yeah Sesame Street. I’m a big fan of Big Bird and Cookie Monster, but, you know; big, evil vampire here, really embarrassing if anyone knew I like to sing along with Ernie and Bert. So whenever I buy a Sesame Street DVD I have to put it in a porn cover, keep my street cred.” He smiled and folded his arms, satisfied with his explanation.

Joyce took the DVD cover from her daughter and looked at it briefly, it did nothing to dampen her ardour. She looked at Spike, “Well, if that’s the case you won’t mind if we take a look.” The words were out before she’d even thought what she was saying; damn she was horny, but she hadn’t thought her pussy had taken totally over her brain. It was too late to take it back, she knew, even as she looked at Spike’s horror struck expression and Dawn’s interested one. Hoping Spike would snatch the DVD off her she turned and walked back into the main crypt. Perhaps, Spike was too stunned, but he made no move to stop her, following her into the room, Dawn a few steps behind. Joyce paused in front of the TV, she was in no haste to pop the cover and take the DVD out, still hoping that Spike would take it from her with a snarl. He didn’t; instead he gingerly took a seat opposite the TV, looking like he’d rather not be here. Dawn looked less nervous, in fact she looked like she was enjoying the small scandal which was playing out in front of her. Joyce paused, mentally pleading for Spike to make a move; he didn’t, just shifting uncomfortably as Dawn took a seat on the arm beside him, her legs dangling towards the floor and leaning back against the rest, waiting. There was nothing for it, she couldn’t back down now. Joyce opened the cover. The silver nameless DVD didn’t look like it was Sesame Street, unless it was a pirate copy. She slid the DVD into the player and took a seat next to Spike, on the opposite side to her daughter.

A message came up threatening dire penalties to anyone that copied or otherwise pirated the DVD. Joyce ignored it, waiting for the show to come on screen. Her pussy was itching again and she was so horny if it was Sesame Street she was sure her erotic dreams that night would be off being sandwiched between Bert and Ernie. Up on screen came the words ‘Fuck Me and My Mom’. Spike shifted uncomfortably as the credits started, a montage of what was to come, James Rock fucking Milfs and daughters hard.

Not that Spike minded watching porn, he didn’t even mind watching porn in company. Him and Harm had often watched a dirty movie, before, during and after fucking and the only reason he hadn’t watched them with Dru was that television freaked her out as she thought there were real people living in the box. But even so it was pretty weird to watch it with Joyce and the Niblet. He’d never have put the Milf down as a porn watcher, but she seemed almost hypnotised by what was occurring on screen, unable to draw her eyes from the guy fucking a Mom up the ass or taking a deep bj from a daughter. He was less surprised at the Little Bit’s enjoyment of it; she’d been eye fucking him virtually every time he saw her and he’d have made a move sometime if she hadn’t been the Slayer’s sister - he liked his heart unstaked. He briefly glanced at her, the teen strumpet had as lascivious look as anyone he’d seen; Buffy’s sister or not that girl was enjoying what was on the screen. Hell, if anyone’s going to stop the DVD it ain’t gonna be me, he thought, the first scene was the Gilmores and that Mom and daughter were almost as hot as the pair sitting next to him. He leaned back in the chair, settling to enjoy the show.

Dawn looked down, Spike’s jeans were bulging. She licked her lips, the thought of what was underneath raising her libido as much as the two Gilmores showing their butts to the camera. She couldn’t believe Spike had let her Mom call his bluff or perhaps she had called his; Dawn wasn’t totally sure, but she did know two things; that someone’s bluff had been called and that all three of them were hunched on a chair meant for one watching a porno. She allowed herself to relax, leaning against the side of chair’s back. She looked at the others. Her Mom was looking at the porn, her eyes wide as she seemed to drink it all in – she seemed transfixed by the Milf and teen getting undressed on the screen; not that Dawn could disagree – if she had been lesbo the two Gilmores could def have licked her muff. Spike was trying to look relaxed, leaning back in the sofa cushion; he almost managed it – only the compulsive jiggling of a leg gave away that he didn’t sit down and watch porn with the Summers every day. Dawn gave a stretch and casually slid one of her arms behind Spike, her arm brushing at the back of his neck. He looked up at her and she gave an innocent smile; damn, he was so luscious.

She stretched again, pushing her titties at her top. She hoped Spike noticed that it wasn’t only the women on screen who had the bits – even if she couldn’t jump him here, she could perhaps lay some groundwork whilst she worked out a proper plan to rip down his jeans and get his dick in her. It was hard to tell if Spike noticed her or whether the large lump in his pants was the result of the Gilmore Girls.

"Wow... it's even bigger than on film," gasped the teen girl, Rory, Joyce remembered her name, the younger Gilmore removed her mouth from her Mom’s slit and stared at James Rock’s massive member. Joyce quickly looked down at the prick she was becoming desperately interested in; even within his denims Spike’s cock was throbbing and pulsating, making the lump in his jeans look like it was a shaking mountain. Joyce couldn’t guess how big it was, but she suspected it would give James Rock competition for length and girth. Her gaze slipped back to the TV as Rory joined her Mom in licking the cock. For a few seconds Joyce watched them, feeling herself heat up as the two porn stars slobbered and slurped; then her eyes moved to her daughter. She felt a quick stab of jealousy; Dawn’s had ‘accidentally’ slipped an arm round the back of vampire’s neck, her naked forearm lightly skimming at his skin. Joyce reminded herself she was an adult, not a child to compete with Dawn for Spike’s attention. But, oh, he was so smouldering, the type of guy who made women wet themselves with lustful thoughts.

Her hand moved down to his lump. He straightened, slightly, as her hand moved over it, rubbing at the large dong through the denim. He looked at her and she smiled; Dawn’s eyes flashed down and opened wider as she saw what her Mom was rubbing; she scowled a little as she looked up. Joyce smiled innocently, as if her movement was as much an accident as Dawn’s thrusting out her teen titties at Spike’s face. Joyce continued sliding her hand over Spike’s mountain; she could feel it moving beneath, stirring and pushing at the closed zip flap like a monster awakened from its slumber. Joyce could feel her own wetness, her pussy getting so hot and aroused she was surprised that there wasn’t steam coming out of her pants. She needed cock, she needed to see and feel that big dick, she needed to rub it in her hands and remember she was a woman. Her hand moved down, and it was as if her daughter wasn’t there, as the Milf slid down Spike’s zip and unbuttoned his jeans. Spike unclipped his belt and Joyce’s hand went into his jeans and pulled his dong from his boxers. A small gasp from Dawn reminded her Mom she was there, but whether it was surprise at her Mom’s lewd wantonness or the nine inches of thick dick protruding from the vampire’s boxers Joyce neither knew nor cared. At this moment all that mattered was the dick.

The Milf’s hand slowly stroked up and down, gently playing with the hard member, massaging it slowly between her palm and fingers. Her movements were gradual and casual, a light tugging not a full throttle jacking. Dawn’s gaze had moved from the porno on screen to the sex show beside her. She couldn’t believe that her Mom was jacking at Spike, her fingers and thumbs not quite circling the vamp’s donkey sized dong; it was both shocking and alluring; the size of the dick, the way it seemed to throb and quiver, it’s thickness and girth – enough to fill a girl. Her Mom’s wrist moved with the expertise of someone who had been jacking guys since before Dawn had been born… way before, Dawn suspected. The Milf’s hand moved gently and leisurely, pleasuring Spike and making him hard without bringing him off and wasting him for later. Dawn continued to gaze, her breath slow and deep; her Mom’s hand only was taking half the dick, not even that, at once… there was plenty of room to share. 

Dawn she reached out and took the top half of Spike’s dick in her hand. Her Mom’s hand came up and bumped hers; for a second the two of them remained unmoving, looking at each other, barely breathing and wondering what to do next. Then Joyce smiled and said quietly, “Go on then.” Dawn began to move her hand up and down, following her Mom’s gentle strokes. The two of them moved in tandem, Joyce educating her daughter by example and making Spike’s eyes pop as he enjoyed the lesson.

He still wasn’t sure how it happened; one moment he’d been enjoying watching the Gilmores getting down and dirty, the next Joyce was pulling out his dick and even before his brain had time to process that the Niblet’s hand had joined her Mom’s. But he couldn’t say he was complaining – it was damned good; Joyce’s grip was firm but slow, a slow throb of a jack, never reaching crescendo, but always keeping him pleasured. And if Dawn was a beginner, her hold a little bit more nervous, like she was scared his dick was a bomb – well, she was a quick learner and letting her Mom’s strokes guide her meant the teen wasn’t going far wrong. He relaxed in the seat, letting their hands share his dick, stroking and massaging the dong to perfection… almost. “You can suck it,” he said, “Give it a bit of mouth.” He didn’t know if he was pushing it, but from the way the two Summers were working him, he decided to risk it.

For a few seconds he thought that his suggestion had hit rocky ground; until Joyce let go off his prick and dropping down off the armrest. She got between his legs. “Move your hand,” she instructed her daughter, “Give me a little room.” 

Spike gave a sharp intake of breath as the Milf head moved over his dick and moved down, her lips rolling and rubbing at his shaft. Shit, she was good. Her mouth moved as slowly as her hand, teasing and pleasuring him in equal measures. Beside her Dawn was on her knees, looking at her Mom intensely, examining what she was doing like a trainee surgeon watching a master at work. Spike groaned again, as Joyce went a little deeper, her tongue wiggling at his shaft as his dick filled and pinned it to the floor of her mouth. Her hands were pulling at his jeans bringing them further down, until they came against her. She pulled her head back off his dick and turned to Dawn, “Take off Spike’s boots and then you can have a go.” 

“Okay,” said Dawn enthusiastically. She ripped the vampire’s boots off so hard that he thought his feet were going to come with them. He winced, but didn’t say anything as Joyce removed his denims and Dawn bounded from one knee to another.

“In you go,” said Joyce, she slid back from between Spike’s thighs and let her daughter replace her, “Open your mouth wide, so you can take it in. That’s it.”

Dawn discovered her mouth could open much wider than she thought, though it made her muscles ache. The cock wasn’t just long, but wide, ratcheting open her mouth like it was a grip, the solid meat rubbing against the insides of her lips as it moved deeper and pushed at her cheek. She cast a quick look at her Mom; she was looking on and nodding, encouraging her daughter to take some more. “Good, girl,” said Joyce, “you can take it a little more. Don’t rush it; it’s big.” She reached out and took hold off Dawn’s hair, stopping it falling across the teen’s face

Dawn couldn’t believe it; in all her fantasies of Spike her Mom had never been involved; yeah her best friend Janice sometimes put in appearance, sometimes Willow and her ‘special friend’ Tara, sometimes even Xander’s girlfriend Anya; but not her Mom. And here she was giving Spike a blowjob as her Mom gave her instructions and held her hair. But, why not go with it? Spike was so big that he could be easily shared and with Glory on the prowl it might be the only opportunity to suck dick Dawn ever got before the entire Summers’ clan was painfully disembowelled in the search for the key. She carried on moving up and down as Joyce continued her encouragement, “A bit deeper, go slowly now, let yourself get used to it. If you move it against your cheek… that’s it, see you’re taking more in.”

Dawn was such a quicker learner, thought Joyce; she wondered whether she ought to be proud. After all be smart and picking things up quickly were things that Mom’s usually were proud of their daughters for; sucking a guys dick when they hadn’t even gone on a couple of dates, less so. Joyce decided to not make a decision on that, if she wasn’t sure whether she was proud, she was certainly hot. Spike’s big dick and Dawn’s succulent mouth made a great combination, almost as good as Spike’s big dick and Joyce’s pussy would make. She slid her hand down to her cunt, rubbing it through the cotton of her pants. Spike’s eyes were closed, lying back and relaxing as Dawn’s mouth slowly bobbed up and down his member. Joyce stood, the vampire was sex on a stick. She undid her blouse and bra, dropping them to the floor. Her shoes, pants and underwear followed them leaving her naked; there was a slight chill, but not much – Spike obviously had found someway of heating his home. The Milf knelt down beside Dawn, “Let me take over again sweetie,” she said quietly, but with enough Mom in their to say this was an instruction not a suggestion.

Dawn didn’t argue, she nodded and brought her head up. Then she saw her Mom had stripped, “You’re naked…” she said unnecessarily.

Spike’s eyes opened and he grinned as he looked at the nude Milf between his legs, “Suits you… being nude and between my legs.”

Joyce smiled, “I thought I’d get myself ready for after I’ve finished prepping this big dick.”

“Smart thinking,” said Spike.

Dawn eyes; it wasn’t just jacking and blowing her Mom and Spike had on their minds, but full-on fucking. Dawn’s pussy was already tingling, a delightful itch of horniness that made her insides squirm, but the thought of that massive prick pounding her Mom made her slit heat even more. And then she thought of what it would be like to have Spike in her and she nearly boiled. “Can I get naked too?” she asked, “Get myself ready?”

Her Mom’s mouth was already down Spike, taking him deeper than Dawn had seen before. Dawn watched, fascinated and turned on as Joyce’s head moved further, so far that Dawn didn’t think her Mom could take any more. Except she did, moving deeper so that her eyes widened and watered; her throat working up and down as she fought the gag reflex. Dawn’s pussy wettened; but not as much as Spike’s dong as Joyce’s saliva coated it. The Milf pushed herself down, gagging and choking, but still moving deep. Spike’s expression was open, a beam of ecstatic pleasure wide across his face. Joyce drew her head up slowly, leaving his prick shiny with her spit. She looked at Dawn, “Why are you still dressed?” she said, raising an eyebrow, but smiling to show she wasn’t cross.

“I’m doing it,” said Dawn quickly. She sprang to her feet and stripped down so quickly she nearly tripped over her panties. Her Mom’s tongue was sliding round Spike’s dick, wiping away the excess saliva and keeping the dick wet. Dawn’s shaking hands unclipped her bra and she dropped it to the floor, “I’m ready!” she said, suddenly scared it was all a joke and that Spike and her Mom were going to scream ‘Candid Camera’ at her.

Instead Spike said, “You look fucking hot, Little Bit; so does your Mom – like Mother, like Daughter.”

Joyce stood up and slid her arm round Dawn’s waist, if they hadn’t been naked it would have looked innocent, but with them without a stitch it looked wanton; “You mean we’re both a pair of dirty sluts.” The Milf smiled as she spoke and Spike’s dick ached with passion.

“Your words,” he grinned back.

“So where are we going to do it?” asked Joyce. She quickly glanced at the stone sarcophagus Spike had been lying on when they came in; “Here?” her voice had a note of disdain.

Spike shook his head, the sarcophagus was good for his back, but bad for banging. He stood up and slipped between the Milf and maiden, sliding his arms round their waist. “I know just the place.” He left the DVD still running as he took them down one of the corridors and into what had once been an empty room of the mausoleum. Now it contained his double bed, together with a few of Harmony’s unicorns that he hadn’t yet thrown away. He squeezed at the Summers’ women’s waists, “Bit more comfy here I think.”

“Yes,” said Joyce, looking around more approvingly at furniture that had seen a duster in the last hundred years. 

“That bed looks comfy,” agreed Dawn, ever practical; “What now?”

Spike was still unbelieving that it’d got this far with the Summers. He wasn’t sure whether it was fear of Glory and thought of their lives being snuffed out, making them contemplate shagging him, or it could that he’d got hold of a magical DVD that turned all women who watched it into slavering sex-fiends. Perhaps it was just that Joyce and Dawn were a randy pair of tarts in need of a good screwing. It didn’t matter, cos the one thing he was sure about was that he needed to fuck them both. No, the problem was the more the Mom and Daughter talked about what they’d do next the bigger the risk was that they’d decide that what was next was getting dressed and waiting for the Slayer to come back. He needed to take control. He dropped his arms from round their waists and took a masterful stride forward, turning to face them. He saw their eyes drop down to his hard dick; that was a good sign. 

“What now, Niblet, is I’m going to take your Mom and fuck her on that bed,” it was all the warning he gave before he gripped Joyce under her butt, dragging her up. She reacted, giving a squeak of surprise but pushing her legs to either side of him and squeezing his waist with her thighs. He looked direct in her face, gazing directly at her eyes and putting his full manliness into his words, “That good with you Joy.”

“Yes,” said Joyce, not minding that the vampire had shortened her name without asking. She was so horny; her pussy was already soaking, desperately gagging for a piece of Spike – a big piece. She could feel the hardness of him, his prick rubbing against her pussy lips as he carried her over to the bed. He was so muscular and strong the way he’d picked her up, so manly, it made her think that everyone else she’d ever dated was a wimp in comparison – certainly none had a chest as flat and firm as Spikes, nor smelt as good. Nor, she thought, as he threw her roughly on the bed, did they take such forceful control.

Her other lovers would have been asking permission and giving a warning before they entered. Not Spike. He pulled apart her legs, roughly, passionately and entered her. She gasped as he thrust in, half his cock entering her in one brutal thrust. Joyce spread her legs wider, opening her pussy as far as she could. It had been so long, too long, but she needed it now. Spike’s hands were on either side of her, the wrists rubbing against her sides as he repositioned himself. His face was above her, handsome, arrogant, cruel. It strained with effort as he thrust down again, slamming his prick deeper into her wet slit. Joyce gasped again, “Oh God, that’s it, enter me Spike, give me all your dick.”

He raised himself and drove down, deeper still, but not deep enough. Her pussy was still fighting back, the walls tight together and obstructing his entry, seemingly unaware what it’s owner wanted. She levered herself up, rising to meet him, the dick slammed in – Spike brutally hammering aside the resistance like a blitzkrieg into her cunt. Joyce screamed, again, louder as he went into her, “Fuck me! I want it all, I want it all in me.” Spike grunted something in return and then speared down, ramming so hard into her cunt that it hurt, the walls being stretched outwards as he brushed them aside like a tiny hindrance. Up he rose and then down. Joyce squealed, “That’s it, give it me, give me your dick!”

His mouth twisted, part cruel sneer, part exertion, “Fucking take it you slut, take it hard,” he said. His body slammed into hers, his hard torso squashing her large tits. Deeper he went, the cock ramming through her wetness, opening her hole. Up he came, his face human, but she could see the demonic taint, the cruelty, the evil, the sexiness. Joyce lusted for him, lusted for his dick as he came down again, ramming into her G-spot. Her back arched, “Give it me, Spike, fuck me, fuck me.”

Dawn rubbed at her naked pussy as she stood watching. She had never realised her Mom was such a dirty slut. If pressed Dawn would have accepted that her Mom must have had sex to have daughters; she might have even accepted that her Mom’s relationship with Ted (before they realised he was a killer robot) hadn’t been totally chaste. And Buffy had hinted that the slight frostiness between her Mom and Giles was cos they’d done it on the hood of his car (luckily whilst under a spell, otherwise it would have been double-yewww!).

Now, the evidence her Mom was a slut overwhelming. On the bed she was writhing and twisting, her back bending and arching as she came, her large titties bouncing up against Spike. As Dawn watched her Mom’s head went back and she screamed out again, “Harder, fuck me harder! I want to be fucked raw! Fuck me like a slut” Her hands were clawing at Spike’s naked back, and her legs were pinned against his upper thighs, not letting him go as he pounded down. But the biggest piece of evidence of her Mom was a dirty slut was the fact that she was fucking Spike not caring that her daughter was watching. Dawn rubbed her pussy again, she hadn’t been sure whether you should play with yourself whilst watching your Mom take cock, but after watching for a few minutes she found she couldn’t help herself; she was just too damned horny. And jealous as well, Spike was right when he said ‘Like Mother, like Daughter’ cos she was a dirty slut as well and just waiting for Spike’s dick to slide up her waiting pussy. 

Spike pulled his cock out of Joyce’s cunt; it dripped with her juice, “On your hands and knees, I’m gonna do it doggy,” he ordered the Milf. He turned to Dawn, “What you doing just standing there, Niblet, get over here and join us.”

For a few seconds he thought she was going to continue standing there, slack-jawed and fiddling with her bits. But then she smiled and skipped over, dropping onto the bed on her hands and knees, coincidentally or not, so that her face was level with her Mom’s snatch and the rock hard dick that was about to re-enter it. He grinned and slid in, not sure what was more enjoyable, the comforting embrace of Joyce’s warm, wet pussy or the wanton, slutty look on the Little Bit’s face as she watched him penetrate her Mom. He moved slowly, but deliberately, every thrust a slam into Joyce’s G-spot, making her bark with appreciation. He glanced down at the teen, her eyes were fixed on his prick as she rubbed at her cunt again, knowing that once he finished with her Mom she was next. Spike grinned as he returned to concentrate on Joyce, gripping her hard he carried on slapping hard into her, his thighs slamming into her cheeks like gunshots.

Years ago he’d eaten some hippy chick, but before he’d fed she’d showed him some tantric sex techniques. He’d forgotten all the bollocks about transcendental meditation and floating to a higher plane, but he’d picked up enough to keep himself going and going, continuing to bang his partner long after most others would have cum. He had appreciated the tips so much he’d not bothered with his normal post-coital torture. 

“Fuck me, oh my God, you’re so good, keep on going, keep on fucking me,” Joyce shrieked – it seemed she appreciated the hippy’s tips as well.

He felt the touch of a tongue along his prick. He glanced down, looking direct into Dawn’s eyes as she looked at him. She had moved forward a foot so that she was next to him. He pulled out and watched as her tongue slid out and licked at his cock quickly before he plunged it in. “That’s it Dawn, your turn next,” he said. He kept his pull back slow enough for her, before slamming hard into Joyce. The Milf started forward, gasping with pleasure as he hit her. Dawn’s tongue moved along his dick and to her Mom’s pussy, the tip of it sliding in with his cock. Spike gripped Joyce harder and rammed, enjoy the feel of both the Summers at once. “You’re good, so damn good,” he said to either or both of them.

Joyce agreed, “Oh fuck, yes, fill my cunt, ram it, wreck it, take me, take me hard.”

Spike moved harder, slamming the woman’s slit and filling it with his cock. Below him Dawn continued lapping and licking at anything which came in range; him, her Mom, pussy, dick – her tongue flicked out randomly, slapping and slurping whatever came her way. Joyce was shaking in pleasure, screaming out as the orgasms hit her and arching her body so hard she seemed in danger of slapping. Spike took another look at the delectable Little Bit, whose tongue was now scraping at his balls; her Mom was done, now for the Niblet.

Dawn jerked back so hard did Spike pull out his dick from her Mom’s slot that he almost took her eye out. Luckily, he hadn’t cos she needed them to gaze at awe at his nine inch dong, still slick and dripping with her Mom’s juice, the veins throbbing and pulsating in front of her as the blood pumped through them. He pushed her back onto the bed, “Your turn now love.”

She spread her legs. Reaching down to pull open her hole, she felt a moment of trepidation, realising how small and tight her sixteen-year-old cunt was compared to the thick nine inches of Spike that was about to enter it. She thanked God that she’d bust the hymen a while ago, even if she had to dispose of the cucumber after and pretend to her Mom she and Janice had put it in sandwiches for lunch. She was aware her Mom was lying panting beside her, exhausted from her bout with Spike; the vampire himself seemed as fresh as a breath of wind –being dead must be good for you. 

“That’s it let me in,” said Spike, he was over her, gazing down, his muscular torso almost touching her teen tits. She could visualise the cock hovering above her hole, she could almost feel its throb as it quivered above her waiting for Spike to thrust it into her. He moved down.

His large prick speared her. Dawn’s eyes widened and her mouth opened to exhale a shriek of air; he filled her so completely that she almost feared he was going to rip her tight hole open. Her body trembled with the forceful blow of his shove down and her pussy walls expanded, stretching so much she could feel the ache; and he was only partway in. The bleached blonde vampire raised himself almost as soon as he was down, thrusting in again, slamming at her virgin cunt and elasticating it like it was a stretchy hair band. He moved harder and faster, each time getting further in and making her teen hole less tight and small than it had been. Dawn gripped the bedding, her face contorting; it was lucky she’d used the cucumber. Not that she was totally unused to things entering her slit; hidden away so well that neither her Mom nor sister would ever find it was Dawn’s dildo, she regularly used its eight inches on her slit – but plastic didn’t compare to the real thing, not for a moment. Her back bent and her facial expression twisted even more as he found her spot; her pussy might be sore, stretched out almost beyond endurance, but it was worth it. “Fuck me, fuck me harder, Spike, bang your little Niblet, fuck me, fuck me.”

Spike moved harder, getting a rhythm as Dawn’s pussy slicked up. He was so big, so masterful, so orgasmic – it was like being pumped by a machine designed for sex. Dawn’s hands were on his back, scratching at his skin, dragging him down, keeping her in place. She had imagined what fucking would be like; basing it on what it was like with her fingers and toy – they had been good, but they weren’t the half of it. She felt a continual ripple of joyful ecstasy, sometimes peaking in a crashing wave of divine bliss. Up and down the vampire went, plunging his thick, meaty dick into her pussy, filling it, stretching it, pleasuring it; making her a real woman, showing her what the future held, fucking her like crazy. 

“Oh God, oh God, fuck, fuck. Oh my God, go harder, go harder, I want you to do me good,” screamed Dawn. She threw back her head and pushed it into the bed, continuing to shout and squeal, not caring that her Mom was still lying beside her, “Fuck me Spike. Give it me harder. Fill my pussy with your massive dick… ooohhhh, aaarrggghhh,” she paused her words, replacing them with gasps and shrieks as another orgasm surged from her pussy. It felt good, so fucking good. Spike carried on, ramming into her, a giant amongst men. The teen cried out again, letting the orgasmic pleasure blaze through her, “Aaaarrrghhh… oh God Spike you’re so good, fuck me, fuck me, fuck my ass.”

The words were out. For a second Dawn paused, her eyes quickly going over to look at her Mom. The Milf didn’t seem to put out by the teen’s suggestion, looking with undisguised lust at Spike’s dick plunging in and out of Dawn’s slit. The teen twisted her head back so that it was Spike above her, his face a wolfish leer, “Fuck my ass, fuck it. I want you to fuck my ass.” She wasn’t sure why she was asking, except it seemed something that she wanted to try; all the women in Janice’s Dad’s DVDs seemed to enjoy it and she had fantasised about Spike doing it to her often enough. She looked in his eyes and repeated, “Fuck my ass Spike, fuck my ass.”

He levered himself off her and roughly turned her onto her front, “Yeah, good idea Niblet.”

His hands, rough, strong hands gripped at her cheeks pulling them apart. The tip of his cock pushed at her ass and as he continued to push down Dawn regretted her earlier enthusiasm. If him entering her pussy had stretched it painfully, at least the front hole was designed for dicks to enter. She almost screamed out for him to stop, but she worried he might think she was a tease or not a real woman, or more likely that he’d just ignore her. She thrust her face into the quilt, biting down, trying to ignore the pain as he moved up and down. Beside her she could feel her Mom moving, getting onto her knees to watch her daughter’s ass get penetrated, not saying a word to halt it, just gazing in a mixture of admiration and lust.

“Damn you’re tight,” Spike was up again, pausing over Dawn’s naked body before coming down. He went deeper, pushing open the hole and making her squeal into the mattress. She could feel his sweat dripping onto her, cool little driblets of liquid bouncing onto her back as he moved up and down. His hands were beside her, pressed into the bed as he used them to lever himself up, quickly followed by a grunt as his pelvis crashed down. Each thrust went deeper, shoving aside virgin walls and ripping at her flesh, stinging and making her eyes water. Up and down, up and down, his vigorous thrusts going further in, “Fuck Little Bit, you’ve got such a shaggable arse; it’s fucking fantastic.”

“Mmmffpp,” Dawn snorted into the quilt, the bedding muffling her response into unintelligibility. His large dick went deeper, stretching her back hole wider than she thought it had any business being opened; every thrust stung and ache like her anal passageway was going to break. 

And then he hit her spot. His cock thrust deep, slamming and stimulating through the wall. Dawn quivered, feeling the delightful sensation well up through her body; she barely had time to let out an pleasured , “Oooooohhh,” before he was down again, hitting it further. Another wave went through her, a rush of joyous excitement. And another and another, as his prick ploughed her butt. Even her walls stopped stinging and began to zing with sexual joy, the nerve endings rearranging the signals and replacing pain with pleasure. She lifted her head, “Ohhhhhh, fuck my butt.”

Spike’s naked, muscular manly torso continued to rise and fall, Joyce watching it, open mouthed and with her fingers playing with her slot. There was something so alluring about watching Dawn get anally penetrated by the donkey-dicked vampire, dirty and appealing. He was so fit and handsome, an evil Adonis, who cared for nothing but his selfish pleasure and any orgasms anyone else got, well that was a bonus. It made Joyce so hot to see him pound her daughter, ram her ass open and treat her like a whore; especially as hoping that once he’d finished with Dawn he’d return to her. 

She has assumed her youngest daughter was… well not innocent, but at least a virgin; if only because there was never a hint of a boyfriend. Watching the energetic way Dawn was going at it and the sluttish sexiness of turning over for Spike to fuck her back hole, made Joyce think she was wrong and that Dawn was a more experienced little slut than she’d thought. Even the way she’d picked up how to give a hand job and tongue a dick suggested either a natural nymphomaniac or a sixteen year old who’d been round the block more than a few times. Watching Dawn gasp and thrust her ass up to meet Spike made Joyce wonder how many guys her daughter had fucked; a couple? four or five? half her class? half the school? 

It didn’t matter; she was a natural, a sexy little whore, a Summers’ whore; like mother, like daughter. It made Joyce proud as she looked at her teen daughter taking Spike’s massive member; also very aroused. She slid a finger into her slit working it in time with Spike’s thrusts into Dawn, her other hand squeezing her ample tittie. Spike grunted and panted as he slammed up and down. Joyce felt herself tingling even more and she moaned “Mmnnn, Spike fuck her, fuck my daughter’s butt hard.”

Spike couldn’t believe how tight Dawn’s arse was; he never thought of all the girls in Sunnydale the one he’d be butt-fucking was the Slayer’s little sister – especially in front of Joyce. He slammed down hard, ramming her into the bed. It was like his prick was being squeezed by a powerful hand, gripping him tightly and squishing his cock so hard it was almost bursting; but even with the choicest, most expensive lotions no hand was so luxuriously soft or warm. And none squealed with quite the enthusiasm of the littlest Summers. She was shrieking out now, “Oh my God. You’re killing me, you’re ripping my ass open; no, don’t stop, just fuck me harder.”

It was good cos Spike had no intention of stopping, not even if she begged. Her arse was too good and he was enjoying himself too much. He moved harder, pounding his body against her small, slender frame, ramming his meat so far down her arsehole he risked coming out her pussy. The Niblet screamed harder, raising her head and shrieking to heavens. He hands were tearing at the bedclothes, making the quilt and sheets look like a desert after a sandstorm, a sea of dunes rising up and falling down. He could feel her shaking as the orgasms hit her. He grunted and slammed down, “That’s it Little Bit, take my cock, take my fucking giant dick in that fucked up arsehole of yours.”

“Go on Spike. Fuck her, fuck my little girl,” Joyce was fingering her pussy so desperately it was like she was on fire, “Fuck her. She wants to be fucked, so do it.”

That was just as weird as fucking anything, not just shagging the Slayer’s kid-sister, but doing it whilst her recently screwed Mum watched. Not that Spike was complaining, over a hundred years of vampiric unlife had taught him where women and sex were concerned you just went with the flow; worst you’d get was a slap round the chops. And the best… the best was a three-way with a cute Mom and her anally curious daughter.

“Yes, yes, yes!” shrieked Dawn, “bang my butt, bang it harder.”

“Yeah, right, Niblet; what do you think I am? a pneumatic drill?” grunted Spike. He rammed down as hard as he could, driving his dick deep into her and making her squeal and the bed rock. He slammed away, feeling the grip of her on his cock, so tight that he almost feared that as he jacked up he’d rip the skin of the gland, leaving it decorating her arsehole. It was so fucking great that he wished he’d kept the hippy around for a few more hints, cos there was no way he could stop it, he was gonna cum.

“Spike!” squeaked Dawn, “Oh yes!” His cum blasted out of his cock, like a hose that was suddenly unblocked, shooting into the teen’s hole. He held position as it squirted, explosion after explosion into her ass. Only once he was sure he’d let out every drop, did he pull out and fall onto the bed.

Joyce took her fingers from her pussy; they were soaked with her juice. She wasn’t sure how often she had made herself cum watching her daughter doing anal, but she was sure it wasn’t as often as Dawn. She had watched, getting hotter and more jealous, as Spike had performed an anal master-class on her daughter. It had been so long since Joyce had been butt-fucked, not since Ted and he was a robot, that she had almost forgotten how good it felt to have a big dick reaming your anal chute. Watching Spike and Dawn had reminded her and now she too needed a hard anal fucking. She looked at Spike lying on his back, his huge cock flaccid, then at his cum bubbling from Dawn’s gaping asshole; it made her even more horny and ready.

“Dawn,” Joyce stood up and moved round to behind her daughter, making the teen twist her head to follow her, “I want you to start sucking Spike’s cock again and make him hard as steel.”

“But Mom,” whined Dawn, “It’s just been up my ass.”

“And once you get it hard it’ll be going up mine,” said Joyce firmly.

“It will,” agreed Spike. He moved over so that his limp cock was just beside Dawn.

Seeing it made Dawn forget any reservations she’d had; it was big and it was suckable, “Okay,” she giggled and licked her lips, “What are you going to be doing…ohhh!” Her question was answered as her Mom pulled apart her cheeks and slammed her open mouth down on the ravaged hole. Dawn gave a gaspy titter as her Mom’s tongue pushed into the chute and began to lick and lap at the cum, tickling and teasing the inside of anus as she did so. Dawn’s own mouth opened and she began to lick round Spike’s dick. He quickly began to harden again as her tongue did it’s work; over and under his balls, wrapping round the shaft like it was a rollercoaster, pushing at the bulbous purple head. Her Mom’s tongue went deep, slurping the cum out of her ass and Dawn responded by treating Spike, opening her mouth and taking his dick inside her. Her head bobbed up and down, her eyes flashing with excitement and enjoyment at being the middle link in the chain, especially as what her Mom was doing with her tongue was so good Dawn would have to beg for lessons. 

Spike’s cum tasted so good, not spoilt, indeed possibly improved, by being mixed with Dawn’s anal flavouring. Joyce licked harder and harder, slurping out the cum and lapping it down her throat. She twisted her tongue down, trying to go down as far into her daughter’s widened ass as she could so she could taste ever last smattering of cum. Her eyes were glued to Dawn’s butt-cheeks so she couldn’t see what she was doing, but she could feel her daughter’s body jerking as her head moved up and down, obviously blowing Spike like he was dinner. Joyce took one last swing round her daughter’s hole, taking away the last drops of cum and then lifted her head; she needed Spike’s dick and she needed to get before Dawnie made him cum again.

“My turn,” Joyce clambered over her daughter, giving her a appreciative smile as Dawn dutifully lifted herself up from Spike and left her Mom with a clear run. The vampire levered his top half up to forty-five degrees, leaning on his elbows. Joyce turned her back to him, wiggling her ass and letting him know it was his. She gripped her cheeks and pulled them apart, “Fuck my butt, Spike,” she said.

Spike hands went up, gripping Joyce’s waist. She came down towards him and he could feel his prick throbbing like it was going to blast off at the thought of fucking her. She pulled herself apart and he guided her down so that her arsehole was over his cock head. She came down and he could hear her exhale a gasp as his massive dick started to slide into her. He glanced at Dawn, the teen was on her hands and knees, just a foot away, staring in amazement and excitement as her Mom’s arse lowered on Spike. The vamp grinned, Joyce wasn’t as tight as her daughter, but she was still damned tight. He thrust up, feeding the Milf another couple of inches of his meat. She gasped again and shuddered, feeling the muscle move up her. “Oh Spike, you’re so big,” she giggled.

“Yeah, all the better for shagging you with,” he replied. He thrust again as she came down, the dick went deeper, pushing apart her walls and making her start as it ripped painfully through her chute. He lowered himself and then went up, “You like big cocks? You like big dicks in your arse?”

“Yes,” squealed the blonde Mom, “I love being butt-fucked by the biggest, thickest, hardest cocks.” 

They came together hard, Spike’s member ramming far enough into Joyce to make her cry out in pleasure. He moved his hands under her thighs, keeping her in position as he slammed up into her harder and harder. In front of them Dawnie was repeating her Mom’s earlier actions, fingering her pussy and playing with her tits as she watched her Mom get sodomised. Spike grinned; damn he was one hell of a lucky vampire, chip or no chip. He moved faster, speeding up and smashing his prick deep into Joyce, ramming apart her wall and hitting her cervix so hard that she started to cum, “Aaarrrghhh, Spike!!! Aaarrrrghhhh!”

Dawn watched fascinated. She had never seen her Mom in such a state, sweating, red with lust, her large tits bouncing up and down. Harder and harder her Mom and Spike came together, the vampire’s big dick disappearing all the way up her Mom’s ass. She was screaming, shrieks of joy and pleasure; Dawn knew how she felt, the way Spike’s dick could bring you to the brink of orgasms and then tip you over into a paradise of ecstatic bliss. The teen’s head was a foot from her Mom’s pussy, she could smell it, feel the wetness, almost taste it. And all the time the sound of Spike’s balls slapping at her Mom’s cheeks and the her squeals and gasps, “Yes, Spike, yes, yes, yes.”

Dawn’s fingers moved deeper into her pussy, slamming down; she had never felt as horny and ready for a fucking as she did now. If only her Mom would be finished and Dawn could have another turn; share and share about.

“Oh fuck, yes Spike, yes,” Joyce was almost incapable of any words with more than one syllable, such was the force of the pleasure racing through her. It tore at her guts, shredded her nerves, blew her brain. Spike was so good, better than she’d ever had, more than she thought possible. He wasn’t just a stud, not just the best fuck ever; he was a fuck-demon, a butt-banging monster. And he was pounding her ass like he was a hot knife and she was soft butter. She understood why Dawn had wanted him in her ass, what the teen girl had realised; that Spike a God of sexual pleasure and that he would send them both into paroxysms of orgasmic joy that few women ever experienced. And he could keep on going, shared between Joyce and Dawn in an orgy of mother-daughter bonding. She screamed in pleasure once more as she felt Spike’s cum shoot into her ass, soaking her walls in his hot cum. She fell forward, the goo shooting from ass like a geyser.

Dawn was beside her, pulling apart her Mom’s cheeks, “Your turn to suck Spike’s dick and make him hard for me,” she giggled, “Meanwhile let me clean his cum from you.”

“Yes,” giggled Joyce. She turned her head to Spike, “Come over here baby and let me get you hard.”

“Right away,” grinned Spike; he was going to enjoy the rest of the night.

*

Things weren’t safe, but they were safer. The Watcher’s Council had finally manned up and stopped acting like Buffy was a little girl who they could order around. Okay it had been a shock to find out Glory was a Goddess rather than a demon, but Buffy felt a little agnosticism was the order of the day and she firmly intended to clobber Glory’s butt back to whatever Hell Dimension she was a refugee from. And Spike had won some points as well, Buffy thought, as she led her Mom and sister through the cemetery to the lot where her Mom had left the car. He’d have won more if, when Buffy arrived, to find Dawn and her Mom sipping coffee in front of TV, he hadn’t been in his room asleep and lying naked, a sheet barely covering his butt. Buffy had let him know that when she’d told him to protect her Mom and sister, she had expected him to do it awake; and as for being naked – what would have happened if Dawn had walked in and got an eyeful? the girl was only sixteen and innocent.

Still, Buffy reflected, her Mom and Dawn hadn’t been harmed and that was the main thing. She turned to look at them, they looked a bit pale and lifeless; their eyes red-rimmed from lack of sleep. Buffy could sympathise, Spike’s crypt wasn’t built for relaxation; the only thing that was comfortable was his double bed and it looked like the vampire had hogged that. Then, she frowned, “Are the two of you limping?”

Joyce and Dawn exchanged glances, their expression’s one that Buffy didn’t recognise. Joyce smiled, “No, we’re fine. I just kept finding myself lying in strange positions.”

“Yeah and something kept prodding me,” grinned Dawn as if she was making a joke.

Buffy shrugged, it didn’t sound like they’d got much sleep, “Sorry about that. I know it wasn’t fun spending the night with Spike.”

Her Mom and sister looked at each other again, strange smiles creeping across their faces, “No fun at all,” they chorused in unison.

 

*

The Fuck me and my Mom series are available on this site (though sadly not on DVD):

Fuck me and my Mom 1: The Gilmore Girls  
Fuck me and my Mom 2: The Mayers (Desperate Housewives)  
Fuck me and my Mom 3: The Hennessys (8 Simple Rules)  
Fuck me and my Mom 4: The Momtgomerys (Pretty Little Liars)  
Fuck me and my Mom 5: The Parrs (The Incredibles)


End file.
